


Ethereal

by Longlivemystories



Series: Fallout [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, all the cheeeeese, go take a laxitive my bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlivemystories/pseuds/Longlivemystories





	Ethereal

In the Wastes, time was a luxury that simply no one could afford no matter the status, age, gender or ethnicity. So, generally people cherished the time they were given and if that included a moment of peace and quiet? Who wouldn't grab at that opportunity?

Finn and Preston were absolutely no exception to this rule and it most certainly was a rule. Before they'd had an intense conversation with each other about their feelings, they spent every minute together, battling, laughing, playing and building life in the Commonwealth. After? It became a little more awkward, almost. Neither were quite sure how to react around each other. Was something that seemed so innocent before, suggestive now? Finn didn't want Preston to think she wanted to jump in his pants, and Preston didn't want her to think she was unattractive while simultaneously wanting the same thing as Finn.

The longer the relationship continued, the more comfortable they felt around each other. They eased back up tremendously and tentatively started to even show physical affection such as holding hands around Sanctuary and the Castle, cuddling when one managed to find themselves in the other's bed once in a blue moon, and Finn was even brave enough to lightly kiss Preston's cheek when she had to run quickly to help a different settlement with a raider problem.

Now they found themselves able to spend the night together once more, in Sanctuary. It was times like these that Finn forgot they were even in a relationship and she supposed that that was a good thing; it meant that things were no longer awkward between them and that they were back to being best friends. Currently, the survivor was cleaning out her pistol on their bed, dirty cloth keeping any liquids from ruining the mattress further. Garvey, on the other hand, was writing in his journal, though he seemed to be lost in thought, pen sitting in one place on his ragged paper. It took Finn a moment to realize that she was no longer hearing the sound of the pen running against the paper.

"Hey... something on your mind?" she inquired, looking over at him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he responded, offering her a small, reassuring smile. "Finish cleaning your gun?"

"Mhmm... how's your writing going?"

She was already cleaning up her mess, putting away her cleaning supplies before sliding under the covers, already in her pajamas.

"It's... going. I can continue tomorrow," he murmured calmly, putting the journal away and curling up under the blankets as well after turning on his lamp.

She seemed a little unsure about the whole thing, however laid on her back, looking up at the ceiling. She found herself more and more staying up entire nights and it wasn't intentional; sometimes she was too lost in thought to sleep. Preston usually prevented that from happening and tonight was no different. He slid an arm under her shoulders, prompting her to curl up on her side and nestle into the crook of his body.

"Now I ask: is something on your mind?" he murmured into the darkness.

"Nah... no, I'm serious!" she laughed, playfully hitting him after she glanced up to see him quirk an eyebrow down at her. "My mind's actually pretty blank..." she murmured. "I think I'm just tired."

"Makes sense," he agreed in a mumble, turning so that he was on his side. The bed was small and he had a good part of his body hanging off the bed, though he wouldn't tell Finn that. He decided to simply to turn himself.

Finn snuggled into the embrace, hands on his chest. He smirked a little bit down at her before taking her leg with his own. Although Finn was confused, it didn't take long for their legs to become tangled up. The survivor laughed a heartfelt laugh and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. How long had it been since they'd laid there like this? Sure, this wasn't their first time, however normally it was the both of them falling asleep almost immediately after lying down. But this... They were both tired, certainly, but all they wanted to do was take the time to enjoy each other's company.

Finn looked up at her friend after a short while and offered a small smile into the darkness. "You're beautiful."

Somewhat taken aback, it took Preston a moment to respond.

"I... thanks," he murmured softly, now looking down at her as well.

There was a faint glow from the street lamp outside and it seeped in through the cracks of the building, a building built by the two lying together then. Preston really wasn't sure how to respond, still. Would it be cheesy to say that she was beautiful, too? Perhaps beautiful simply wasn't the right word, just wasn't the word that Preston was thinking of. Beautiful seemed lacking in depth and meaning; it seemed boring and used too often. No, Finn wasn't beautiful. She was...

"Ethereal."

"Huh?" Finn responded, obviously confused.

"You're ethereal, Finn," he murmured lowly, pulling her closer.

He felt a soft smile form on her lips against his neck. She let out a contented sigh, hot breath fanning him mercilessly. Sometimes, just looking at her drove him over the edge. Sometimes, it was just the way she looked at him, or the way the sun illuminated her skin in the best of ways, right before it set. Sometimes, it was the way she laughed or the way she smiled at him. Sometimes, it was just her. He knew, each and every time he took the moment to appreciate how ethereal she really was, the urge to keep her close and safe from harm grew stronger. He knew, he knew, that she was a strong girl and could make it out on her own in the Commonwealth, but God he didn't want her to be alone.

He hadn't realized she'd looked up at him while he was lost in thought. He hadn't felt the soft touch of her finger ever so gently outlining his jaw, nor did he feel her somewhat calloused hand cup his cheek. No, but what he did feel were her soft lips perfectly interlocking with his own. Was it cheesy to admit that there was a jolt in his chest? He didn't care any more. He was seeing stars now behind his eyelids as he felt himself angling his head into the embrace, only deepening it.

He knew then that even God had to be jealous.


End file.
